


for the love of shepard

by gayvakarian



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, M/M, OT3, Oral Sex, Smut, Wyatt Shepard deserves to be fucked three ways to sunday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayvakarian/pseuds/gayvakarian
Summary: I got high. I wrote sex. I don't remember writing it. bon appétit.
Relationships: Irikah Krios/Thane Krios, Thane Krios/Male Shepard, Thane Krios/Male Shepard/Irikah Krios
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	for the love of shepard

Wyatt was wrecked.

Irikah had his half-undone tie looped around her fused fingers, using it to pull him in for kiss after passionate kiss. Her lips were soft and supple and fit perfectly against his own, and felt like lightning splitting the sky. Her other hand was already at work getting his black dress shirt unbuttoned.

Thane was at his back with his hands firm on Wyatt's hips, guiding him, and equally soft lips pressed against a fluttering pulse. He huffed a breathy laugh as he nuzzled into the short hair behind Wyatt's ear.

After the last button came loose, Irikah haphazardly pushed the fabric down Wyatt's broad shoulders, her touch a cooling cascade against his skin. Her hands wandered up his soft stomach until the tips of her fingers reached the hem of his binder, and then they retreated back down to tug at the waist of his pants.

Wyatt let his head fall back against Thane's shoulder with a breathless laugh as she trailed her fused fingers through his happy trail, a gentle smile playing on her lips.

"He's handsome. Isn't he, Siha?" Thane purred around the love-bite he was sucking into Wyatt's bared throat.

"Very." She said, licking her lips as she appraised him. 

Wyatt blushed down to his chest. "High praise, comin' from you two." He rasped.

In one swift movement, Wyatt was spun around and pushed down onto his bed, landing with a surprised grunt that faded into an affectionate smile. The kind of smile that would melt anyone's heart, the kind he saved just for his lovers. 

Irikah was on him in an instant, fitting perfectly in his lap like she belonged there. She did. 

She finally pulled his loose tie over his head and then pushed his shirt off completely, the smooth fabric abandoned and happily forgotten amidst heated touches.

Wyatt held her close as she kissed him, her hands soft as she cupped both sides of his face and scratching her thumbs lightly through the stubble on his chin.

The bed dipped and one of Wyatt's hands went searching for Thane instinctively, who took his hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles.

After they parted, Irikah moved on to kiss at Wyatt's jaw, and surprised him by moving a hand down between his legs.

Wyatt, always one to give as good as he got, rolled them over, his strong arms gentle around Irikah's waist. "This okay?"

"Perfect." She rasped. 

Wyatt kissed a line down Irikah's neck, his hand wandering down over her flat chest and coming to rest at her hip.

She was wearing a simple v-cut dress that came down just above her knees, with a golden shawl draped over her shoulders. She looked beautiful. Always. 

They were at an Alliance banquet in Wyatt's honor, but they hadn't stayed long. Wyatt didn't do well being at the center of attention in front of so many people, and he tended to drink too much champagne when left to his own devices.

Wyatt had dropped his blazer the moment they got back to the Normandy, but he was damn grateful that Thane had left his on. Broad shoulders like Thane's deserved the attention. 

"Wyatt." Irikah moaned as his rough hands slipped up the smooth sides of her calves.

"Still alright?" He asked, having to pull away from kissing her collarbone.

"Don't you dare stop." She said, hitching a leg up over his waist.

Wyatt glanced up at Thane, who was palming himself through his dress pants, very clearly enjoying himself. Wyatt's mouth watered.

Wyatt echoed Irikah's breathy moan as she rolled her hips against his.

Wyatt allowed himself a moment's indulgence before continuing his journey down Irikah's body, eliciting a slight whine from his beloved that faded into a moan when his hands squeezed at her thighs.

"Irikah, can I—"

"Yes." She blurted, her hand twitching in the sheets. 

He laughed, noticing Thane's chest stutter as he chuckled. "You didn't even let me finish!" 

"Wyatt, please..." She sighed. "I trust you."

Wyatt softened. "I love y'all." He said softly.

Irikah pulled the skirt of her dress up as Wyatt settled between her thighs, hooking her long legs over his wide shoulders. He licked and sucked and nipped at the sensitive flesh of her inner thighs, making her writhe above him. Her hands found his hair and pulled, punching a groan from his chest.

"Wyatt." She huffed, an amused edge to her tone.

"Whatever you want, darlin'." Wyatt smiled, cheeks dimpling, and winked at Irikah. 

She answered with a fond sigh.

Wyatt pulled her black underwear down as Irikah lifted her hips slightly, her heels pressing firmly into his shoulders. 

Wyatt didn't waste another second. He pulled her flush against his face, licking her open with a wicked and expert tongue. Her back arched beautifully as he rocked his face against her slit, his nose catching against the sensitive little twin bundle of nerves that made her hips jerk.

"Ah, Wyatt!" She gasped, fingers still pulling at his dark hair.

Wyatt pulled back to catch his breath, making up for the loss of his mouth with two equally talented fingers. He licked his lips, casting his gaze over to Thane, who had his weeping cock in hand and was stroking steadily but quickly.

Wyatt watched his fist move up and down his dick, the head of the second one already beginning to peak out just beneath.

"Come fuck me." Wyatt said.

Thane's hand stilled at the base, and he blinked. "Hm?"

"Thane, I want you to come fuck me from behind." Wyatt said slowly. "Now, please."

Irikah was the one to groan, thrusting down on the fingers knuckle-deep inside of her, one of her hands gripping at the sheets. 

Thane made a soft, surprised noise. But he wasted no time in kneeling behind Wyatt, pulling him up onto his knees by his hips, hands already working his belt open.

Wyatt left him to it, burying his face between Irikah's parted thighs once again. He moaned hot when fused fingers pressed into the slick heat between his legs, rolling his hips at the same time he sucked.

Irikah cried out.

Thane echoed her with a groan.

So Wyatt did it again.

They moved in tandem for a while, linked so perfectly together, each one completing the other.

Wyatt barely noticed the disruption in rhythm until Thane started to press into him, the blunt head of his other cock catching against the sensitive underside of Wyatt's dick.

Wyatt cried out as Thane bottomed out, pushing his hips back eagerly. "Thane, c'mon, fuck me." He breathed hot, flicking Irikah's clits in a way that had her arching off the bed and covering her own mouth.

"Hah, I need a minute." Thane confessed, sounding absolutely blissed out.

Wyatt, who had gone back to pleasing his lover, couldn't help but laugh, sending his tongue jumping against those little nubs. Irikah's thighs jerked at his ears, her toes curling and exhaling harshly against her palm.

When Thane began thrusting, Wyatt's eyes nearly rolled back in his head. Each thrust forward had him nuzzling against Irikah's most sensitive spot, and every thrust back had the slick tip of Thane's second cock stroking Wyatt's dick. 

None of them lasted very long like that.

Irikah was the first to come undone, shamelessly fucking herself against Wyatt's face as she rode out her release for all it was worth.

Seeing his wife unravel set something off in Thane, he draped himself over Wyatt's back and fucked him in earnest, making Wyatt's busted-up dogtags jingle. 

Wyatt panted against Irikah's abdomen as he jerked himself in time with Thane's jackrabbit fucking, not that he needed much more incentive to get himself off. 

Thane fell apart moments before Wyatt did, thrusting deep and pulsing slick.

Wyatt came hard, his knees shaking as he worked himself to the edge of over-sensitivity and then collapsed numbly into Irikah's waiting arms. 

They untangled themselves slowly and spread out on Wyatt's bed, each catching their breath.

"Amazing." Irikah said.

Wyatt snickered. "I've decided we gotta go to parties more often."

"Or you could just put the blazer on once in a while." Thane said, stroking a hand through Wyatt's hairy stomach.

"You fill that blazer out so nicely." Irikah agreed, hitching her leg over Wyatt's and nuzzling into his chest. 

"Careful." Wyatt said softly. "I don't think I could get it up again for at least another hour."

"Gives us plenty of time to fantasize, then." Irikah hummed.

Wyatt rolled over with a playful growl and kissed her as she laughed.

Thane followed suite, curling against Wyatt's back.

"I love y'all." Wyatt sighed, stroking his hand down the back of Irikah's neck. 

"We love you too." Thane smiled against his shoulder. "Never doubt that, Siha."

"Never." Irikah said as she took Thane's hand in her own.

**Author's Note:**

> cum find me @ gayvakarian on tumblr dot com
> 
> but only if you respect Irikah Krios


End file.
